


【勋兴】《爱错》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《爱错》

《爱错》

文/夏序清和草未歇

1  
窗户开着，夜深风大吹得窗扇咯吱吱响。红酒杯在地上倒着，殷红的液体洇开在羊绒毯上。  
屋里正是春情满溢，床上正热闹着。  
一个颀长高大的身躯压着一个看起来成年没几天的小子，嫩得能掐出水来。  
“我他妈告诉你别哭了。”任谁看也不是对平等的关系，上位者的语气更是多了些不耐烦。  
可惜下头的那个泪珠子跟断了线似的，呜咽一时也停不下来，让吴世勋心生烦躁。  
“滚出去。”吴世勋指了指门，从床上站了起来。  
“九爷，我错了，我是第一次…”小男孩手脚并用的从床上起来跪到了地上。  
“出去。”吴世勋背过身去，拿起一只雪茄。

本来就哭哭啼啼的，却也知道再聒噪可能要丢了性命，只得抹抹泪往门口走，临到门口还不忘回头看看吴世勋。吴世勋似是感受到了那目光，言语悠悠的飘过去，“爷说给你的银元还做数的。”

门被打开，又阖上。  
吴世勋深吸了一口气，转身歪坐在沙发上。  
门再一次打开，吴颍走了进来，“九爷，要不我现在去把艺兴少爷接回来。”  
吴世勋本身一手撑头一边眯着眼，闻言上下打量了几下吴颍，“你这个大管家怎么当的？现在都几点了他还没回来？”  
吴颍倒是习惯了吴世勋这般疾言厉色，正了正身子，“是和仁爷的朋友去玩了，晚饭时跟您说过了，您……”要说当时吴世勋一心在眼前的新人上，也就那么随口应了，吴颍是断然不敢的。  
可是吞吞吐吐，点到为止，倒是他们这种当惯差的人最拿手的。

吴世勋听得想笑，这吴颍真是跟他那爹一般无二，天生管家的料。父子俩给吴家干了不知道多少年，老子死了，儿子又顶上。  
说话倒是一样劲道，一句是一句的。

“金钟仁有几个正经朋友？以后不准出去玩儿，想玩儿就在家里玩好了。”吴世勋指尖划过杯沿的时候，分了一下神。吴颍还想再说什么，看到吴世勋的脸色也闭上了嘴。  
还是赶紧把张艺兴接回来的好。

吴颍带上门出去的时候，吴世勋放空的脑袋突然想起了自己在记忆中搜索什么。“买”了张艺兴回来也有好几年了吧，第一次的时候，他就没哭。

道儿上的知道吴九爷爱男色，但是他早些时候也不是一点女色都不沾的。  
直到后来，女人多麻烦啊。一言不合就想着怀个自己的种儿做要挟，又爱互相争风吃醋的。风流债欠了一屁股，风吹得道上无人不知，吴世勋被老爹当客厅摔了两耳刮子，痛定思痛只睡男人。

遇见张艺兴也就那之后的一两年。  
那年正遇上打仗，兵荒马乱的，张艺兴家本是沪上富商，一下子破了产。他老子缓不过来，没捱几天就西去了。花园洋房就那么抵了债还不够，债主上门讨不到，笃定张家还有钱，一来二去找到“云兴”，当时还是少当家的吴世勋领着弟兄就把张艺兴给绑了回来。

张艺兴没钱是真的没钱，墙倒众人推，亲戚避之不及。所剩无几的一点底子先是被伙计分了个精光，而后就是把细软都当了去。此番被掳走也是抱着大不了就死的心情，却不想能被吴世勋看上了眼。  
偏偏他就是吴世勋喜欢的那口儿。  
小脸看起来粉雕玉琢的，看得出来娇生惯养，比着外头的那些兔儿爷，气质就是矜贵不少。可明明像是一朵娇花似的，眼神里都是倔强。  
带刺小玫瑰，可口小辣椒。

“钱我可以帮你还了。”张艺兴被几个打手推进一间屋子的时候，头脑还有点懵。左右打量，装修真是不错，却想不出怎么和眼前这个人搭话。“跟着我。”吴世勋见面前的人不说话，又补了一句。  
“您帮我，我自然是要报答的。”张艺兴咬了咬唇，“我愿意为您当牛做马。”  
吴世勋隔着茶几低低的笑，笑得张艺兴浑身不自在，却又不知道该怎么讲。  
见着吴世勋挑了挑眉，站起身来，走到自己背后，语气轻轻的，“不用你当牛做马的，我保证还让你当小少爷。”  
张艺兴心里一惊，要转身过去，却被吴世勋擎住了双手，“跟着我，债我全帮你还，就当我买了你。”  
张艺兴哪遇到过这种阵仗，抖着声音问为什么，隔了半晌，听到身后吴世勋的声音，“见色起意吧。”  
话在耳朵里没转了两圈，整个人就天旋地转被扛了起来，扔在里间的大床上。

张艺兴连句说不的机会都没有，就被吴世勋按在了床上。这个混蛋，自始至终说的话就是通知，没有半点问当事人的意思。  
“庆幸自己长了副好皮囊吧。”张艺兴听得吴世勋在自己耳边笑，一双大手轻车熟路的解开了自己的上衣。  
吴世勋的唇问上张艺兴的胸膛，半带着威胁的，“如果你长得丑一点，也许买你的人就不是我了，你会被卖到窑子里吗？”张艺兴闻言瑟缩了一下，也不知道是被吓得，还是被舔到了胸前的乳尖。  
吴世勋对张艺兴青涩的反应很是满意，虽然他心里清楚这柔顺的反应大多得益于自己的恫吓。  
小脸煞白任由自己兴风作浪，伸手去解裤腰带，吴世勋还是由不得的捏了把他软嫩的臀瓣。  
温香软玉。

“你叫张艺兴啊？”拉掉人家裤子的时候，吴世勋嘴上也没闲着，“叫你兴兴？还是艺兴呢？”  
“你这个人一直这么随便吗？”张艺兴使劲往后缩，却还是被吴世勋抓住脚踝又拉回身下。  
“分人的。”说完又忍不住俯身上去吻了吻。  
对于张艺兴这种雏儿来说，光是吻就已经搞得他头昏脑胀娇喘连连。更不必说吴世勋这种情场老手，对着张艺兴的身子上下其手。  
“诶，你别啊…”粉嫩的柱身被吴世勋握在手里，还不时恶劣的剐蹭一下顶端，张艺兴倚在吴世勋怀里软成一团。  
“你该问我是不是对每个人都这么有耐心…”喃喃耳语，吴世勋的声音像施了咒，手上动作不慢反快，眼见着张艺兴红着脸射了自己满手。

“太快了，宝贝。”吴世勋把张艺兴的耳尖含进嘴里，用舌头挑弄，惹得张艺兴一阵阵发颤。刚刚释放完欲望的张艺兴脸埋在吴世勋怀里，也不言语，像只鸵鸟一样逃避现实。  
吴世勋的大手一下又一下，摩挲着怀中人光洁的背，手顺着尾椎一路向下，“好啦，这下该我爽了。”  
张艺兴抬起头，眼里氤氲着层水汽，不明所以的看向吴世勋。目光撞进吴世勋眼底，心下一动，吴世勋侧身从床头柜里拿出一盒软膏。张艺兴现下正软在怀里，吴世勋挖了一块出来，就向着张艺兴的后穴探了进去。  
异物入侵，第一反应是叫出声，而后却是吴世勋不容拒绝的动作，“别乱动。”  
好在高潮了一次身体不至于太过僵硬，可是生涩的穴口容纳一根手指进出也十分勉强。吴世勋黑着脸耐着性子扩张的样子，倒是让张艺兴怕极了。可是越紧张，就夹的越紧。直到被吴世勋打了屁股一巴掌，“放松点。”

等到吴世勋塞进第三根手指的时候，张艺兴咬着唇只觉得这事儿还不如杀了自己算了。可面对着吴世勋，他倒是知道自己不听话真的可能被杀掉，只在心里祈求着赶紧过去。  
“好，好了吧？”张艺兴的声音比起开始的时候，不知怎的在吴世勋看来，凭空染上了几丝柔媚，他哼笑了一声，“等不及了？”  
吴世勋甫地把手指抽了出去，张艺兴转头看的时候，正看到他拿出了自己的大家伙…  
张艺兴眼前一黑，“这怎么进的去…”  
下意识又要往后窜，却被吴世勋按住，“乖乖听话，就只干一次。”  
这叫什么话。  
对于此时张艺兴来说，却成了定心丸。

太大了。  
以至于张艺兴对于自己第一次做爱的经历，只有这一个想法。咬着唇忍受着吴世勋一寸一寸破开穴口的感觉，简直像是受刑一样。  
本来就不是正常承欢的地方，张艺兴只觉得痛的要死，哪有半点欢愉可言。可目光撞上吴世勋那张脸，就只得把叫到一半的痛呼咽回肚子里。

吴世勋今天也不好受，大家伙早已经憋得青筋爆起，偏偏张艺兴的穴眼紧致得要死。只把龟头放进去就好像被紧紧的吸住，温热紧致，爽的他差点叫出声来。  
还想要更深，张艺兴却是因为初次承欢，一下子又绷紧了身子。吴世勋神色暗了暗，又揩了把软膏出来，往穴口抹了些，身下向前挺了挺。张艺兴身子弹了一下，呻吟只泄了半句就咬紧了嘴唇。  
大概是怕自己不开心。  
吴世勋念及此倒是气顺了不少。  
这个小东西。

动作也柔和了些，捏了捏张艺兴胸前的红樱，看着他们变成挺立的小豆豆，知道张艺兴的身子又开始软了下来，一下顶了进去。  
这次张艺兴没忍住，“啊…”，却不等说第二句，胯骨就被按住，被吴世勋顶弄了起来。  
张艺兴觉得吴世勋那活儿真是要把自己活活劈开了，大概是忍到极限，径自大开大合的操干。初次被侵犯的窄道几近痉挛，却也渐渐适应，逐渐松软下来。润滑的软膏混着穴里的粘液，随着吴世勋的进出使里头渐渐湿滑。  
“小骚货，刚才还说着不要。”吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的屁股，让张艺兴屈辱感更甚。  
虽然好一些，可还是痛的，穴眼被这根大东西撑开了褶皱，依旧是火辣辣的痛。  
前头又硬了起来，这让张艺兴觉得恐慌。  
吴世勋自然也注意到了，“怎么不说话，都被干硬了。”  
“才没有。”张艺兴咬着牙说完，偏过头去梗着脖子，倒是把吴世勋逗笑了。  
捏住张艺兴的下巴，把脸扳正了过来，随即把手指塞进了张艺兴的嘴里，模拟着做爱的动作抽插起来，“骗人要受到惩罚哦。”  
张艺兴软着身子，却又哼不出声，涎水顺着嘴角流了下去，下头的小嘴还吞吐着吴世勋的肉棒。  
看着自己的巨物在张艺兴的股间进出，吴世勋用力顶弄了几十个之后，把精液都射进了张艺兴的身体里。在射精的瞬间，吻了上去，把张艺兴的呻吟一并吞了下去。

过了良久，张艺兴睡在床上背对着自己，吴世勋点燃了一支烟，“痛不痛？”  
张艺兴点点头，“痛的。”  
“那你怎么不哭？”吴世勋吐了个漂亮的烟圈。  
半天听不到张艺兴的回复，还以为是累的睡着了，就在他准备离开的时候，听到张艺兴说，“我爹死那天起，我就知道哭是顶没有用的事了。”

那是他和张艺兴第一次。  
也是张艺兴的第一次。


End file.
